This is Our Story
by caitabraxas
Summary: A collection of one-shots delving deeper into the character's thoughts and feelings during different events of the pilgrimage, and during events that weren't actually shown in the game as well. Perspective will be from several different characters, but mainly Tidus and Yuna. Also there will be plenty of TidusxYuna. Hope you enjoy!
1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! I can't believe I haven't written sooner for FFX. It's my absolute favorite game, even favorite story, and has been since it came out like 13 years ago.**

**Since I don't feel skilled enough to write a full-blown story just yet, this is just a collection of one-shots delving deeper into the thoughts and feelings of the characters during different times in their journey, and even some events that aren't actually shown in the game. I just always think, "I wonder what this character is thinking during this?" Or about deeper reactions that I think they should've had. Anyways, I tried to stay in character while also staying as close to the story as I could. I hope to do it justice.**

**I hope you enjoy! And feel free to leave comments!**

Guadosalam is a strange place. I felt like we were inside of a large tree; even the people, the Guado, resemble living tree-roots. Seymour had sent his servant, Tromell I think, to invite us on his behalf into his grand living quarters, hoping to speak with Yuna. I got the feeling he could care less if we, her guardians, were there, but of course we were a package deal.

As we loitered around, waiting for an obnoxious amount of time, I could tell that Yuna was getting more and more nervous by the minute; anxiously wanting to know what Seymour could possibly want with her.

In the pit of my stomach, I had a bad feeling. I got an idea of what it was that Seymour desired.

Ever since I had first seen him, I didn't like him. Too formal. And although he came off as genteel, there was an underlying air of condescension to him. He seemed downright smug to me. But I guess, since I'm not blinded with respect and subservience for the Maesters and for Yevon like everyone else is, I'm the only one who can really sense that from Seymour. Most of all, there was the creepy way he always looked at Yuna; like he wanted to…devour her or something.

Finally, Tromell came through the double doors, bowing. "This way please."

We all filed into the room from which he had just come. Again, we waited. I shifted from foot to foot, ate some of the food left out for us, tried to make small talk with my fellow guardians. All the while, I kept my distance from Yuna. I didn't want to bug her. She seemed lost in her thoughts anyway.

Tromell again emerged from yet another backroom. He and Yuna were talking about some guy named Jyscal, apparently Seymour's father and predecessor as Maester. I sort of knew about him. There was talk of him in Luca, where we had first encountered Seymour. Lulu had also explained to me just a little earlier while we were waiting how Jyscal had married a human and had Seymour, which is why he didn't look quite human, or quite Guado, either.

Anyways, Tromell started going on and on about how great Seymour was. How he was a "shining star" that would bring peace to all of Spira. Hmph, yeah right. If anyone was going to bring peace, it was gonna be Yuna. She was the one bravely facing Sin.

Seymour entered and interrupted the praise. He feigned embarrassed humility at being talked of so highly… This guy left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Lady Yuna. This way." He called. She hesitantly stepped forward, and as she did, the room erupted into stars beneath her feet.

All around us, the room had turned into an image of the vast universe, with a stream of light flowing through it. Suddenly we were flying above an amazing, and familiar, city. As we were transported to the city-scape below, I was shocked, barely able to speak as I looked around. "Zanarkand!"

Seymour looked at me for a second, one eybrow raised, before turning his gaze forward once again. I caught some of the others, particularly Wakka and Lulu, glance my way as well, a hint of surprise on their faces.

"Correct. Zanarkand. As it looked one thousand years ago."

As I was recovering from my homesickness, I heard him talking about some woman that used to live here. Yuna, her curiosity getting the better of her, piqued "She, who?" Wondering who it was whom Seymour was speaking of.

We were in a grand room now. A woman was sitting on the bed in the middle of it. Yuna proclaimed, "Lady Yunalesca!"

I'm from Zanarkand, was even pretty famous, and I had never heard of anyone named Yunalesca. Apparently, as Seymour and Yuna were talking, I picked up that she was a summoner from Zanarkand who was the first person to defeat Sin.

Confusion overtook me. I started thinking back; no, I had never heard of her. In fact, before coming to Spira, I had no idea what a summoner even was. Maybe summoners came about in Zanarkand after I had already left. I had supposedly witnessed the historic event of Sin destroying my home, the "sacred" city. Did summoners such as this Yunalesca appear after that, in order to defeat it?

This thought only made me wonder deeper. Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu had talked about a machina war between Zanarkand and Bevelle, a war that had happened before the appearance of Sin. But that wasn't the case in my Zanarkand. I guess…maybe there is another Zanarkand, one apart from Spira, the one I'm from…

My head hurt. As I was swimming in my swirling thoughts, an ornately dressed man walked in, and Yunalesca ran up to him, embracing him.

Just then, Seymour stepped way too close to Yuna for my taste, leaned down, and whispered something in her ear. A twinge of jealousy nipped at me.

As he stepped away, Yuna looked shocked, and covered her mouth. _Oh no…_ I thought.

The image of Yunalesca and her room faded. We returned to Seymour's living quarters… well, I guess we had never really left it. Yuna frantically looked around, scurried over to a glass of water and gulped it down, trying not to look at any of us.

We hurried up to her, looking at her with worry. "Wow. Your face is beet red!" Rikku said. I frowned. "You okay?"

She looked worriedly at me, then at the others, then back to Seymour. As she turned to us, she stammered out, "He-he asked me to marry him!" She looked down in embarrassment.

Anger and jealously flared up within me. "You serious?!" I turned to him, shocked. "Ah-hey!" was all I managed to say to him. He said nothing. He didn't even look in my direction.

Auron had been impatient and now was annoyed. He argued with Seymour, clearly irritated that this complication has come up and may interfere with Yuna's pilgrimage. They exchanged some words; Seymour keeping his cool exterior. He noted that Yuna's job was to ease the suffering of the people, and that this marriage could help her do that.

Urgh! My mind way spinning. Why is this happening right now? Why did that guy have to come into the picture at all? I mean, I never really thought seriously about being with Yuna, knowing the pilgrimage came first, and that romance and all that stuff could always come after, but…

"There's no need to answer right away. Please, think it over." Seymour said cheerily to Yuna.

That made me feel a tiny bit of relief; maybe we could convince her to turn him down. Maybe that was selfish, but the thought of Yuna being married to this guy the rest of her life... I honestly hated it. Man, I guess I'm more jealous than I thought. How embarrassing.

We left. As we gathered outside of Seymour's place, Yuna sat, looking very conflicted. Despite my roiling emotions, I felt bad for her. Like she didn't have enough to deal with…

Lulu started saying that their marriage could be a cheery event for the people to talk about. _Thanks a lot Lulu! Use the people's happiness to convince her! We're supposed to steer her AWAY from this marriage thing. Ugh!_

"Come on, let's just get on with the pilgrimage! I mean, marriage?" Rikku smirked, looking at me. She elbowed me in the ribs lightly. "Hmm! Jealous?"

:What? No way!" I'm sure my face was red. I used what little motivation I could think of to distract Yuna. "We gotta defeat Sin! Romance can wait!" I hoped this would make her remember what we're really here for; that marriage would just distract her from her first priority.

But to my dismay, Yuna actually started considering it. "If my getting married could help Spira, if I could do that for people, maybe I should do what I can."

I had to stop myself from shouting, _"What's there to think about?!"_

Yuna said she was going to see her father and think about it. Even though I didn't know what she meant by seeing her father, who I know is dead, I was too busy being upset about this unforeseen and unwanted turn of events.

I couldn't stop thinking, I wonder why none of the others ever asked Yuna: "Do you love Seymour? Do you even like him?"

I couldn't imagine marrying someone who I didn't love. Well I couldn't imagine being married at all, but I at least don't know why anyone else would ever marry someone for a reason other than love. I understand that Yuna has a higher calling, and thinks about what's best for everyone, not just herself, but still, she doesn't strike me as someone that would want to spend her life with someone she didn't love. Maybe I'm just naïve when it comes to matters like that. Maybe, I just don't want her to spend her life with someone who isn't me…

Why?

"Lord Jyscal…please! Tell me, what can I do to help…?" I stood there, almost hoping the portrait of Lord Jyscal really could give me the answer. Anxiety and dread rose within me. I can't believe he tried to return to this world from the Farplane. He had dropped a sphere. I'm too scared to watch it.

Just then, I hear my guardians calling me. I have to act normal. I come outside and walk up to them. Tidus turns to me. "They said Seymour went to Macarena temple." "Macalania Temple." Wakka corrected him. "Aye!"

Haha. Tidus' sunny personality always has a way to lift my mood, even when I'm this distraught. It's one thing I love about him.

Sir Auron sensed my quiet awkwardness and asked me what was wrong. Oops. Why do I have to be so easy to read?

"Nothing." I reply weakly. He's not convinced. "Hmph. You're a poor liar." I know I'm blushing from guilt. I shake my head vehemently. "It's true! It's nothing!" He let it go for now. I breathe a sigh of relief. Luckily no one else presses me either.

We make our way to the Thunder Plains. Rikku squirms and tries to find a way out of crossing the treacherous expanse. There's no way around it though. I feel bad for my cousin, but the events that have occurred overtake my mind, consume my thoughts, leaving little room for concern for anything else.

After about an hour, Rikku finally breaks down. She convinces all of us to stay at a nearby travel agency. Sir Auron was extremely impatient, but even he relented at her persistence.

When we go in, I know I can't wait any longer. I immediately walk past my guardians, get a room for myself, and head back to it. As I settle in, I quickly pull out Lord Jyscal's sphere. I am so afraid of what could possibly be on it, but I know I must find out.

I play it. As I watch, dread grips me more and more as he speaks of Maester Seymour's true heart. And then, he finally utters the horrible truth. "I will, leave this world soon. Killed…by my own son."

Horror swallows me. My mind reels. I can hardly process what I've just heard. We've been around him this whole time…this whole time he had been his father's murderer.

I am disgusted with having had any contact with that man. I remember his proposal, and terror and anxiety well up within me so much that I feel I might retch.

I listen more. The more Lord Jyscal speaks, the more my fear subsides, and resolve takes its place. Maester Seymour can't be allowed to get away with this.

Suddenly, the door to my room pops open and Tidus tumbles in abruptly. _Oh please! Please say he didn't hear any of the sphere!_

He stands up awkwardly, stammering that he hadn't meant to come in. He sees Lord Jyscal on the sphere, and realizing this, I quickly turn it off before he can hear any more. "Hey, wasn't that…that Jyscal Guado guy?" I hope he can't hear how loud my heart is pounding.

"Yes. The sphere is his will. It says, 'Take care of my son.'" By Tidus' demeanor, it seems that he hadn't heard any of the real content of the sphere. I relaxed a little.

"His son Seymour? Well, I know one way to take care of him!" I understood the implication and felt guilty. "I'm sorry" was all I managed to say as I ran from the room. Tidus didn't follow.

I hid in another empty room. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I didn't allow them to fall. I tried to cry as little as I could on my pilgrimage. The only time that I had was when I had performed my first sending in Kilika A summoner has to be strong and set their emotions aside if they ever hope to have a chance of defeating Sin.

However, when it comes to Tidus, setting emotions aside has become a monumental task.

Whenever I thought of him, and my love for him, it gave me both joy…and fear. Fear of the affect he has on me. On if I will falter when the time comes to prove that I can stand strong. Of course, most of all, the fear of telling him the truth of a summoner's pilgrimage, and having to leave him behind, in the end. The more we travel together, the more it makes me ache to think of us ever being apart. But, there's more to life than just him and me. More than just love for another.

I fight for us all. I want everyone to be able to embrace the one they love, without the constant fear that it might be the last time they ever do. Sin takes away so much from us. I can lift that burden, at least for awhile. That's worth more than anything. I am more than willing to give up my happiness, even my life, for the happiness and safety of millions, no matter how fleeting the time of peace may be. It's all I can give.

I can't allow myself to think of the what-ifs. A peaceful life spent with Tidus and my friends by my side, I long for such a dream. But I know, it's not reality. The ever present Sin would always loom over us. No, I steel myself against such impossible dreams.

…

After prying Rikku from her frozen state, we continue on. Tidus looks at me questioningly, but I ignore him. My thoughts consume me on what I should do next. Just then, as we're traveling, an idea comes to me. I stop the party. "Everyone…wait." Rikku whines, but I must do this. Sir Auron suggests we go to a nearby covering so that I can say what I need to.

They stand in front of me, anticipating my next words. I take in a breath, then say, "I've decided to marry."

Tidus jerks back slightly, stunned by the words as if they had physically hit him. The others look incredulous. They wonder why I've changed my mind. I give the best answer that I can, without revealing the truth. "I feel it is the right thing to do." Vague, but enough to stop them from questioning me.

Sir Auron asks if I'll continue my pilgrimage. I assure him that I will, and he replies hesitantly, "Then it is…fine."

Tidus jumps in front of him, putting his hands on Sir Auron's shoulders. "Wait a minute Auron! You don't care? I mean, you're not gonna stop her?" "No I am not. As long as she is willing to face Sin, all else is her concern. As long as she journeys." Tidus looks over at Wakka and Lulu who nod in confirmation. He lowers his head and his lets go of his grip on Sir Auron. He looks utterly dejected.

"But that's—" He turns away, and growls under his breath in frustration and pain.

_Please understand, _I think. _Please trust me._

The last thing I want to do is hurt him. I feel regret and sadness in causing this distress for him. But I know it must be done. Maester Seymour probably won't even consider my negotiation unless I had something of this magnitude to offer him in return. It's my only chance.

I try to will this one thought to Tidus, wishing I could tell him aloud and reassure his feelings: _This isn't for love. It has nothing to do with love. The only one I love is you._

But my mouth stays shut. My will stronger than my emotions…for the moment, at least. I try my best not to look at him; to ignore his outburst. My resolve might waver if I don't.

Honestly I'm surprised that he's as hurt as he is by my choice. Maybe, just maybe….

But I push my hopes aside. Not allowing myself to fantasize about the possibility.

My life is short anyway. I may as well spend it trying to do as much good as I can, in any way that I can. It doesn't matter if I get married or not. It will all end soon. If Tidus knew this, I'm sure he would understand…


	2. A Summoner's Path

**Author's note: I just wanted to be able to respond to a review from Jhalor and say that yes you're right, I'm sorry that there was such a sharp transition from Tidus' to Yuna's point of view in the first chapter haha. When I had written it, there was initially a line dividing the two to indicate transition, but it didn't appear in the actual upload. I'm sorry about that! I was trying to make it clear but I'll be more careful about that in the future. But thank you for your review and enjoying my story! I really appreciate it.**

**Also, just to note, these are one-shots, so they aren't really connected in a chapter sense, and take place at different times. Some will come after or before previous chapters.**

…**.**

Today was the day. The day that I would tell my closest friends of my decision to become a summoner.

As I sat in one of the backrooms of the temple, where I was supposed to be studying the teachings, my mind began to drift to the task at hand, and I began to reflect on the past ten years of my life.

I had known Wakka and Lulu for ten years, since I was seven years old. We had grown up together, here, on Besaid. Although I am originally from Bevelle, Besaid is my home. The only one I've ever really known; at least the only one I've known with good memories attached to it.

Bevelle only reminds me of my father. Although I loved him dearly, and am thankful for his sacrifice to bring the Calm, I felt so alone after I had realized that he was dead, gone forever, and that I would never see him again.

Despite my hardships, I have had a blessed and peaceful life. Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and Chappu had been by my side, never letting me feel truly alone. They've always been there to comfort me, make me laugh, and make me feel loved and cared for. Sure, we've had our spats over the years, mainly about trivial and childish matters, but we always made a point to apologize and make peace soon after.

Although it's never really been spoken aloud, we all have known; my path leans toward becoming a summoner. I am the daughter of High Summoner Braska, I have been raised in the temple and given knowledge of the teachings, and I have always felt the burden to ease the suffering of all Spira. I've always felt a desire to help the people, despite not truly knowing in a visceral sense the devastation that Sin brings, other than losing my father at a young age.

And then, only three months ago, we lost Chappu.

Out of the blue he had become a Crusader, and left to battle Sin. We prayed and prayed that he would return safely. Lulu stayed up almost every night, silently gazing upwards at the starry night sky, willing him to come back to her. Wakka became distant, pouring himself into training with the Aurochs, but we knew how afraid he was.

But, our worst nightmares came true. Sir Luzzu came back with the news: Chappu had been killed by Sin on Djose beach, during an operation gone haywire.

All of us had a piece of our heart shatter that day, but something inside of Lulu had died along with her lover. Bright, strong, lovely Chappu, whose face lit up with a warm and infectious smile, who purposely made jokes at the most awkward times, who excelled at blitzball and inspired his brother and his teammates, who gave Lulu his heart unabashedly; dead on the shores of Djose, crushed by Sin.

Wakka had been at the tournament in Luca when he heard the news. Unsurprisingly, the Aurochs suffered an even more humiliating and swift loss than usual. When he came back from Luca, he had an unusual hardness in his eyes and in his voice. I knew he wanted revenge for his brother.

We all dealt with our grief in different ways, but for me, grief came with determination.

My father's sacrifice, and the sacrifice of all of the High Summoners before him, the suffering of the people, the longing for the Calm, my father's unspoken trust in me that I would follow in his footsteps; all of these things inspired me to follow the path of the summoner. But Chappu's death was the catalyst that put it all into motion.

Over the last three months, I have been making the necessary preparations to begin my summoner's apprenticeship. I have kept it hidden from Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri. I didn't want them to have to deal with the thought of my death so soon too.

But it has reached a point where I can't hide it any more. Besides, I want to ask all three of them to be my guardians during my pilgrimage, and I need to give them the time that they need to prepare as well.

I take in a deep breath. I can no longer focus on my studies of Yevon's teachings. The more I think, the more the desire and urgency to tell them wells up within me.

I stood to leave. I walked through the temple, looking at the villagers devotedly praying as I went. These were people whose faces I had seen for the majority of my life, people who were dear to me, who constantly prayed for much needed peace. Turning my gaze straight ahead, I continued forward.

Out now in the gentle sunlight, I make my way towards Lulu's hut. I can smell the lunch that she's cooking as I get closer. I stand right outside now and, breathing in slowly and exhaling, I steady myself and proceeded to enter.

I make sure that Lulu knows I have come in, so as not to startle her. Wouldn't want her zapping me with a thunder spell accidently.

"Oh. Hello Yuna. How was studying today? Anything new going on at the temple?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Oh no, nothing new. Studying was alright." Like the perceptive mother-figure that she was, she sensed my hesitancy and looked at me, raising one eyebrow.

"Yuna, is everything alright?" She could always tell if something bothersome was on my mind.

"Yes, everything's fine. I wanted to have lunch with you, Wakka, and Kimahri. I had some things that I wanted to discuss with all of you, if it's alright."

She got a look of premonition in her eyes, but it quickly went away, and she stayed calm and collected. "Well, I didn't really intend to feed Wakka and Kimahri with this soup. You know how much they eat." I smiled as she continued. She sighed and shook her head in playful exasperation. "But, I guess I can make it work."

"Thank you Lulu. I'll go let them know." I did the prayer of Yevon and went out, looking for Wakka and Kimahri.

…

We all sat on the floor around the table. Wakka and Lulu chatted lightheartedly, as Lulu gently sipped her soup and Wakka guzzled it. Kimahri sat silent, which was comfortable for him and for the rest of us as well. I just stared at the bowl of soup in front of me, trying not to get ahead of myself.

Once a lull in the meal was reached, and the inevitable moment of their anticipation at what I had to discuss with them arrived, I smiled hesitantly as my eyes slowly scanned the faces sitting at the table around me.

"Well, there is something important that I wanted to talk about with you all. I have done a lot of thinking over these last few months since…we got the news about Chappu…" My eyes flickered quickly over at Wakka and Lulu; both looked away in remembrance of that day's events, pain and bitterness in their expressions. I continued quickly.

"As much as I love Besaid and my life here, I love Spira and its people even more. Something inside of me cries out. Our world… is suffering. No matter how peaceful and content life seems, every one of us knows underneath that it's a façade; there is a terror looming over all of our lives, just waiting to bring chaos, destruction, and death."

The others must know where this is going. Dread fills their expressions, but they remain silent; allowing me to get all of my thoughts out and say everything that I need to.

"Fear…is our constant companion. Grief and devastation follow Sin wherever it goes. Whole families are being torn apart…none of us living have escaped without scars."

I close my eyes and bow my head. Even though I had planned for this moment and even though my friends already know what's coming next, it's still much harder than I had imagined to actually say the words.

I look up, resolve filling my being. "I can take away the people's suffering. I can make sure that every child of Spira can go to sleep at night without being afraid…"

"I have become an apprentice summoner."

Silence fills the room. They all look at me, then look away, and then back to me. Kimahri looks pained, but stays silent. Lulu covers her face with her hand as she looks down, hiding her expression. Wakka's brow furrows, and he lets a small growl of frustration out under his breath.

Lulu spoke first. "Yuna, please don't feel that you have to do this just because it's expected of you as High Summoner Braska's daughter."

I shook my head. "No. This is my decision. I know that this is the path that is before me. No other way makes sense."

Wakka hit his hand on the table, startling everyone. "Don't do this Yuna! There'll be other summoners. We can't lose you too!" I wanted to cry at his last statement.

"Yes, there may be other summoners, but we can't expect that of someone else. If I don't stand up, who's to say that anyone will? And then who will defeat Sin? What if my sacrifice rids Spira of Sin forever?"

He was angry, but after a moment he calmed slightly. "I guess you gotta point... I just wish you didn't, ya?"

Kimahri finally spoke. "Kimahri doesn't want Yuna to become summoner…but Kimahri will protect Yuna no matter what." I smiled appreciatively for Kimahri's unwavering loyalty. His statement led me to my next matter of business.

"So then, I wanted to ask all of you, if I am able to become a full-fledged summoner, if you would please do me the honor of being my guardians."

Lulu and Wakka had both been on pilgrimages before as guardians, but neither of their previous summoners had actually completed it.

Lulu contemplated something before she spoke. "Yuna, I really don't think that I can support this decision. I need time to think." My heart sank at her words. Wakka nodded in agreement. "It's jus' that, this is a lot to lay on us at once, y'know? We just need some time."

I nodded, respecting their wishes. Despite the not-so-favorable response, a part of me felt very warm inside. To know that they cared about me this much; it meant a lot to me, and I felt humbled to have such friends...no…to have such a family.

…..

The next week was pretty quiet. We all kept our distance from each other. There wasn't a spirit of anger in our silence however. I focused on my apprenticeship and my studies, praying every day that they would understand and come around to my thinking. I couldn't even imagine going on the pilgrimage without them.

After two weeks of praying, pleading from them to reconsider, and silence, Lulu and Wakka came up to me one day in unison.

Although they looked reluctant at first, they then looked at me, and Lulu spoke, saying, "Yuna. After thinking about it, and knowing you and how you don't change your mind on something you've decided, especially of this magnitude, we have chosen to commit to becoming your guardians." There was a fierce look of determination and loyalty in her eyes.

Wakka rubbed the back of his neck in the usual way he does before saying, "Even though we didn't wanna admit it, we knew from the beginning this is the path you'd choose. And there's no way we'd let ya go it alone, ya? What kinda friends would we be if we didn't protect ya and do everything we could to support your decision?"

Lulu nodded and walked up to me, wrapping her arms around me. "We'll be with you all the way. We'll make sure you get to Zanarkand."

I smiled. Tears were in my eyes as I wrapped my arms around Lulu as well. "Thank you both, for everything."

After a second, we let go and she stepped back. Lulu said, "We'll go tell Kimahri of our decision, so that the three of us can proceed to make the necessary preparations and begin our training."

She turned to walk away. Wakka patted my shoulder before also turning and followed behind Lulu. Before they had turned away, there was a look of deep sadness on both of their faces.

My heart ached for them and I felt slightly guilty. I was sorry that they would have to let me go, that I was causing them pain in choosing to die, but I knew that I was delivering them from Sin as well, and my sacrifice would greatly help these ones that I love so dearly.

So, that was it. My path was set. I would become a summoner, and with my friends beside me, protecting me as my guardians, we would bring peace to Spira.


End file.
